Nightingale
by Light Winchester
Summary: Sus rodillas fallaron, cada músculo de su cuerpo pareció entender que con ella cerca, finalmente podría dejarse caer —porque ella lo atraparía—.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y sí, yo amo a ese hombre.

La canción es Nightingale de Demi Lovato. La tenía pensada para otra historia, pero algunas cosas mejor se guardan y que no vean la luz jamás.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Probable ooc, entre otras tantas cosas.

 **Notas de Autora:** ¿Dejaré de escribir? Me duele pensar que por es camino voy. Las ganas están, la necesidad está pero también la tristeza que me hace preguntar ¿qué carajos hago acá?

Debo fics, lo sé. Debo reviews, lo sé. A medida de lo posible, deseo dejar todo listo antes de decidir que hacer pero incluso cuando me se irresponsable, no podía simplemente dejar este momento pasar por una y mil razones. Estoy feliz, hace mucho no me emocionaba tanto con un capítulo y que mi gruvia se encontrara de nuevo, que finalmente pudieran confirmar que están bien, me dio un empujón hacia la estratosfera de felicidad.

Ah, y antes de olvidarlo. Está bien feo xD

.

.

 **Nightingale:**

 _"I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home_  
 _I kind of need a hero, is it you?"_

.

.

Lágrimas. Una tras otra podía observar como las lágrimas se deslizaban por las magulladas mejillas de la pelirroja. Ella temblaba y a cada sollozo podía sentirse caer aún más profundamente en su abismo.

Frente a él, yacía probablemente la mujer más fuerte que alguna vez hubiera conocido y él, _ellos_ , la habían hecho llorar. Aún, cuando desde muy pequeño supo que jamás en su vida querría volver a verla derramar una amarga gota.

Él solo podía observar, mantenerse estático mientras las palabras brotaban de su rasposa garganta y una vez más —otra de tantas—, la chica remembraba al mismo viejo al otorgarles un sermón.

—¡Nunca la olviden. La historia que nosotros compartimos!

Sintió vergüenza al mirar los ojos de aquel que se hallaba al otro lado de una Erza resquebrajada y se sintió escoria cuando su familia, esa pequeña pero unida familia que habían creado juntos a lo largo de los años, se escurrió por su mente.

Su gremio, su familia.

Todos y cada uno de los valores que le habían enseñado Makarov y todos sus camaradas desde el día que pisó Fairy Tail.

Se sintió perdido una vez más.

Lentamente la oscuridad que bañaba su cuerpo se fue esfumando, pero no con ella la negritud de su corazón. Aún dolía, aún la ira estaba ahí.

Él no quería ser esa persona, al menos, ya no sentía quererlo en ese entonces. Él… ¿era esa persona? ¿lo había sido al derrotar a Invel? ¿lo era por haber estado dispuesto a asesinar a Natsu?

Un sorpresivo abrazo interrumpió su inútil intento de raciocinio y se vio a si mismo envuelto en una de las más puras y desesperadas muestras de afecto que había recibido alguna vez.

No supo como reaccionar.

¿Amaba a Erza? Sí.

El chico que tan tontamente como él se mantenía asegurado junto al pecho de la pelirroja y ella misma, eran dos de sus más grandes tesoros, sus amigos, sus hermanos. Y aun así, aun cuando la calidez de tantos años de recuerdos juntos suplicaban por calar hondo y darle paz a su corazón, su coraza de hielo partida no le permitía ingresar al glaciar que era su alma entonces.

Porque Fairy Tail; Fairy Tail no solo eran ellos tres.

Las palabras eran hermosas, quería beber de ellas y dejarse llevar a ese tiempo donde las promesas de cursis finales felices sonaban reales y donde sonreír no era más que un simple concepto que comenzaba a olvidar.

La ira poco a poco lo abandonaba pero obstinado, no estaba seguro de querer dejarla ir. Lo hacía por Erza, lo hacía por los demás; pero una vez esta lo dejara, sabía que no habría más en su cuerpo que cansancio y la golpiza incesante de la realidad.

Él no quería volver a eso.

Él quería olvidar; perderse en el abismo profundo que yacía más allá del risco del cual había sido apartado. Porque aunque la sangre de su mejor amigo y las lágrimas de sus seres queridos no eran cargas que quisiera llevar consigo a su tumba, una vida sin Juvia era la promesa de un limbo eterno. La promesa de una oscura y solitaria vida, sin su mirada azul cielo y su resplandeciente y cantarina risa.

Una razón para vivir, una razón para sentir esperanza… debería poder decir que las tenía en frente y aun así, se sentía vacío. ¿Quizá era muy pronto? Su mente no lograba elaborar un mísero pensamiento coherente. Quizá debería llorar, quizá debería dejar que el dolor fluyera como ciertamente ella hubiera querido para que lograra avanzar. Pero una vez más, incluso ese pensamiento, todo lo llevaba a su ausencia.

Deseaba hablar, ¿disculparse quizá? Responder a las palabras que había escuchado, reaccionar por más insólito que fuera el modo, pero todo en él pareciera haberse bloqueado y nada más seguía vivo, porque sus funciones insistían en alargar su agonía y porque la parca no pareciera desear bendecir sus días con un maldito adiós.

Porque al final del día, siempre era él quien tenía que rogar un "no te vayas".

—¡Gray-sama!

 _≪Gray-sama≫_

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquella voz. Aquella voz que nada más había estado reiterando de manera masoquista en su mente, pero que había sonado tan real, tan imposiblemente real que lo obligó a voltearse.

Esperanzado, asustado. No duró más que fracción de segundos, pero en ese corto instante creyó haber perdido en totalidad su cordura, anhelando con los pocos palpitares de su corazón que fuera cierto y temiendo como niño pequeño, que se tratara de un truco más de su mente —porque si así fuera, ciertamente su debilitado corazón no lo soportaría—.

—Juvia está bien, aunque ha tenido días mejores…

Hubiera reído si de alguien más se tratara. ¿Días mejores? Solo ella podría decir algo así y eso era lo que mantenía su completa atención en la figura de cerúleos cabellos que caminaba exhausta y herida, recargada sobre la pequeña Wendy.

Solo podía ser ella.

Sus sentidos no podían engañarlo así, era ella.

Era su voz. Su dulce y revitalizante voz.

¡Era ella!

Contra todo pronóstico, amenazando tratarse de un macabro truco de su corazón desesperado por escucharla, por verla una vez más, era ella; Juvia lucía preocupada, podía incluso en su trance percibir como ella lo analizaba, ella lo miraba a él y su aliento se esfumó de su cuerpo al confirmar que no se trataba de ningún fantasma, sino de su maga de agua.

Viva. Herida y tambaleante, probablemente haciendo honor a las palabras que apenas si pudo ser capaz de oír de Charle, pero al fin y al cabo: viva.

Wendy habló también y la suma de acotaciones solo lo hacían aferrarse más a la idea de que quizá ese era el paraíso, pero irónicamente terrenal. No había sido él quien se elevara a buscarla, sino ella quien regresaba a él.

—Juvia —¿un susurro? ¿un grito incrédulo que no contó con suficiente oxigenación para manifestarse? No lo supo.

Tan solo alcanzó a decir su nombre, recitar cada fonema como si de la palabra más hermosa se tratara, porque aún en su caos, aún en su locura, la parte de él que había permanecido con un mínimo de cordura, había creído que jamás volvería a ser capaz de llamarla de nuevo.

El peso del mundo se manifestó otra vez, pero en esa ocasión haciendo abandono de su lugar sobre sus cansados hombros.

Su voz, su imagen. Su enmarañado cabello azul y la dulzura de su voz que no dejó de hacer ecos en su mente desde el momento en que había hablado… ya no veía, ya no escuchaba o siquiera sentía; su cuerpo se desvanecía y el cansancio tomaba factura pero nada podía hacer por coaccionar a su cuerpo a mantenerse en pie.

Tantas cuestiones, tantas palabras que quería hacerle llegar, tantos sentimientos que lo azotaban con fuerza y su maltratado cuerpo que ya no podía resistir tanta emoción. El alivio lo golpeó, pero consigo barrió ese último algo que lo había mantenido erguido.

Sus rodillas fallaron, cada músculo de su cuerpo pareció entender que con ella cerca, finalmente podría dejarse caer —porque ella lo atraparía—.

Y así lo hizo.

—¡Gray-sama! —llamó al verlo desplomarse y aunque sus piernas flaquearon con torpe avance al correr, alcanzó a atraparlo antes de que impactara el suelo.

Estaba agotada, su carrera había consumido la poca fuerza que había reunido, pero con delicadeza lo acunó en sus brazos, suspirando de alivio al contemplar su expresión serena.

Gray estaba inconsciente, pero su rostro reflejaba paz. Ella lo observó un instante, tan hermoso y hasta inocente pese a todo lo que acababan de atravesar.

Él estaba bien y eso era todo lo que ella podía desear.

Incapaz de sostenerse a sí misma por más tiempo, sus ojos se cerraron y su consciencia se desvaneció a la par de los gritos de sus amigos, quienes la observaron caer sobre su amado, a quien mantuvo abrazado.

—¿Lo ves? Eso es lo que pasa cuando te sobresfuerzas —fue el reproche que ninguno llegó a escuchar. Porque para ese entonces, por mínimo que fuera el momento, ambos finalmente podían descansar.

Y lo más importante: juntos.

.

.

—1.359—

—Gracias por leer—

.

* * *

 **NA2:** Existe una persona que nunca leerá esta historia, quizá, nadie lo haga. Pero yo creo en poder de los lazos más allá de cualquier barrera, lo que incluye la muerte.

Y creo ciegamente, que en algún lugar todos tenemos un ruiseñor.


End file.
